No Love
by Mrs.Capps
Summary: Im sorry but this story is not about NANA I don't know how to make its different But its a great story about a girl Named Angel who will soon learn the meaning of life.


When I was little, I us to look up at the sky, and smile to the bright sun, but now I don't. I only look up to the moon, with its hollow night. I gave up on smiling a long time ago. I may seem happy, but I'm not. Life has lost it's meaning to I lay at home alone in the soul consuming darkness slicing my arm up and down. Bleed blood from my broken heart, as I cry.

When my heart was ripped out mcrcilessly, and stomped on by me ex Kevin.I saw with my bare lifeless eyes him making love to my used to be betraying and back stabbing friend James. The name that's branded my soul. The name that makes me burn with that makes me want to kill. He's the boy who stole my ex Kevin away from seduced him with no thought of my how heartless he was.A pure of hatred. As I peered at them I felt like, my woman hood was flying out the window. I pride my self esteem all gone. The sight was to horrible to bare. All I could do was kneel to the floor and cry. I cried till I ran out of tears.

As I wake up this morning thoughts of that memory still haunt every moment of my life. My cuts and scars ache as always as I stood up to get dressed. I hurriedly put on some black skinny jeans and a broken heart t-shirt. I used my Rub Blood bangs to cover my hollow dead green eyes, then headed to the park to try again in attempt to clear my mind.

After I arrived lie on the lush grass under the clouds with out a person or noise in range. Thoughts scrambled threw my head screaming out to me. I felt as if I was gong insane. Wanting it to stop I scream. I screamed at all of the painful memories. I lied back down onto the ground as feeling relieved. As I turened my head I saw a approached almost like a ghost. With no sound but i knew she real by the sight of her pale tan skin. She reached out her arm that was covered with a red sleeve with holes along the side. She calmy said "Whats wrong? I am someone you can trust. Tell me why you screamed with such horror."

The girl had jet black hair that went down to her chest. Eyes blue as the sea on a sunny day. She looked like a doll - well an emo doll that is. Soon after she spoke to me a boy walked up quietly be hide her.

The boy had blonde hair as yellow as a sunflower. His skin was pale as he stood tall field next to her looking at me. Slowly he put his hand on my shoulder and spoke "I would like to help you. Please tell us what is wrong. Your scream woke us.'

I was too afraid to speak. I sat there frozen. The girl left her cell nunber in a case I ever needed someone to talk to. After they were out of sight. I put the number in my rear pocket. I lied on the grass until the sky faded to black. Looking up at the stars and I wondered, " How are they so far away-yet they seem so close." Laying down for a few minutes made me tired. The long walk home was to far away, and it was to dark so I just stayed out on the grass.

The night was cold, the soft wind chilled my flesh. With out a blanket in sight all I could do was bear threw it. The sound of the cicadas annoyed me to the end. I thought I was going to explode. I calmed down because, I was to tired to get mad. I slowly but surely fell asleep. I was woken by the blinding sun light the next morning. The birds song softly as I rose to my feet dizzily.

I stumbled for a second than became steady. I started to slowly walk the long distance home. As I walked down the streets people would stare at me like I was some alien. Shop owners would stop what they were doing to watch me. I put my hand up to my face to cover it, knowing it wouldn't help I still did it any way. I started to walk fast wanting to get away from them all. After a few seconds they began to laugh. At that point, I started to run. I hit a bump and fell to my knees. The laugther got louder and louder as each second drew by. Tears began to roll down my I had it I was over flowing with anger.

I glared into the crowd and one boy stood out. My mind snapped an before I knew it I had punched this boy in the face. His lip bleed and his face red. Scared of what I had done I ran. I ran until no one was in sight. I soon realized I had run into the woods. I had no idea where I was and how to get out. Suddenly I heard a noise. The boy I had punched followed me. He ran up to me and hugged me.I struggled to try and get away when he suddenly grabbed my head and kissed me.

My eyes widened and I shoved him away. His ice blue eyes started at me. His jet-black hair covered most of his face. Slowly he walked towards me. He spoke calmly, " I saw what they were doing. I think that it was evil to laugh at you. All you are doing is expressing yourself from what has happened in your past. I know this from experince." I stood there for a few seconds after he spoke.

Snow began to fall from the sky and collected on our hair. The temperature dropped fast and I started to shiver. The boy then came up to me and hugged me. My eyes widened but lowered as his body warmed me. The warmth made me feel safe inside his arms. I thought to my self, " This boy forgave me even though I punched him for no reason." I slowly hugged him back. He then picked me up with both arms and asked me "Where do you live? I know these woods very well and I will know how to get out."

I told him my address and he slowly started to walk north. A few minutes pasted as he walked on carrying me in his arms. I slowly asked " W-What is your name?" He replied "My name is Skylar."He paused than said 'Whats your name." I slowly said " M-my name is Angel." He smirked than said " Hmm Angel, that's a pretty name." I blushed as his comment, the rest of the walk home was silent. When we got there I invited him in and as usual the house was empty. Even if its one of the biggest houses in the whole state its as empty as the smallest dump in the country.

"Where is your family?' he asked. Once I hear this I began to cry a little. The boy rushed over and hugged me." I'm sorry I guess you don't wanna talk about it." he said sadly. I hugged him back and said," My family was killed in a terrible train crash. I was the only one who survived." I looked down towards my knee," There is a scare on my left leg from the crush. The doctors said I was very lucky to only walk away with that. So now I just live here alone and my neighbor checks on me once a week."

The grand father clock struck 10 and I soon realized how late it was. The boy soon left because of the school the next day. I went up to my room, but could not sleep. I kept thinking of Skylar and how nice he was. After an hour I finally fell asleep and slipped into a dream all about Skylar.


End file.
